


Twenty-One

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: Sledge Hammer (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: fan_flashworks, Constitutional Amendments, Drabble and a Half plus Epigraph, Gen, Guns, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Overthinking a Throwaway Gag, Pre-Series, peach schnapps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: To enforce one law, Sledge must ignore another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks, to the prompt "Station." The connection to the prompt is minimal: the opening quote comes from the episode where the police station is under siege.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know virtually nothing about constitutional law. Which actually really helps me get into Hammer's headspace.

“You have violated twenty-five of the twenty-six amendments to the Constitution.”  
           _– Inspector Perkins (of Internal Affairs), “State of Sledge”_

* * *

“What'll it be, buddy?” asked the barkeep, glancing up from the glass he was wiping.

Sledge looked him in the eye. “I'll have a double shot of Maker's Mark, straight, and a pint of Anchor Steam.”

“No offense, but I don't peg you for that… serious a drinker.”

Sledge sighed irritably. “Fine, I'll have a fuzzy navel.”

The barkeep reached for the peach schnapps. Sledge reached for his gun. “All right, hoochmonger. You're under arrest.”

Immediately, with a tremor, the barkeep's hands went up. Shortly thereafter, with a crash and a smell, the schnapps bottle went down. “Jesus. Is this because I didn't card you?”

“What?” A smile threatened to invade Sledge's face; he fought it off. “Was that schnapps more than one-half percent alcohol?”

“Sure. Forty proof.”

“And you intended to sell it to me?”

The barkeep nodded.

Sledge grinned sadistically. “Then you've just violated the Volstead Act, scumsucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth, I think Hammer must have managed, somehow, to violate both the 18th _and_ 21st amendments, because in my headcanon, fifteen is the one he missed. He's problematic, but not _that_ kind of problematic.


End file.
